The Child Of Unity
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: Nanashi is an orphan. She never believed she'd amount to anything. She was forced to change her mind, however, the day she recieved a glowing sign... a digivise... that was just the sign of the beggining of something bigger then she'd ever imagined.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… happy? I hope so… =^-^=

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on with this one… I'll see how my other stories go…

****

**The Child Of Unity**

**Prologue**

Nanashi walked down the street holding the groceries that she'd been told to get by her foster father Niante Mataro. 

"I hope I got everything. I don't want him to be mad like he was last time. I only forgot the cheese," she sighed as she walked along.

She soon came across Mike Mitchles and his friends Randy Tomson and Devon Rylie. Once again Mike had young Kory Adams in a headlock. She'd never liked those three and hated it when they picked on people. For some reason they picked on Kory the most.

She sighed slightly and walked up to them, "Leave him alone you three. He didn't do anything."

"Oh ya?" Randy asked.

"And how do you know little miss know-it-all?" Devon teased.

"Because I know the three of you. You like to pick on people just for fun," she replied.

"What are you gonna do if we don't leave him alone then huh?" Mike asked still holding the helpless Kory in the headlock position.

"Well... I could always tell that nice police officer over there that you're being a trouble maker," she said.

Mike immediately looked around loosening up on Kory, "I don't see no policeman."

"Oh really? I swear he's just over there," she said pointing.

Mike turned that way and happened to turn his back to her at the same time. Randy and Devon followed Mike's gaze. 

Nanashi smiled inwardly to herself as she quickly grabbed Kory by the waist and pulled him away from Mike.

"Wha?" Mike said turning quickly just in time to see the two run off, "GET BACK HERE!"

'In your dreams,' she thought to herself as she ran. She looked over to Kory and smiled gently. 

He smiled back, "Thanks again Nanashi. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem," she replied quietly as she turned a corner and left the young boy behind.

She soon got to her house and opened the door. Right when she did so she realised she'd left the groceries where she'd met up with Mike and company. 

She bit her lip and tried to close the door again and go back to get the groceries but something grabbed the door and flung it open. She immediately let go of it.

"Where are they girl?" he asked in a hash tone.

"I'm sorry. I dropped them. I'll go and get new groceries if you could give me the money," she said in a quiet tone.

"And how do I know you ain't lying. How do I know you ain't keeping it for yourself you little greedy brat?" he said glaring at her.

She stared at the ground as she replied, "I would never do that to you."

"Well guess what? I don't believe you. Now you get up those stairs and stay there for the rest of the night. A greedy kid like you don't need no supper. I'll get the groceries myself. If you want something done right you need to do it yourself," he said growling slightly at the last part.

She sighed slightly and headed upstairs. She hadn't eaten all day for various reasons all leading to the same thing... Niante was mad.

She headed into her room, which was the equivalent of a storage closet with a tiny bed, a mirror, a small shelf and a box for the rest of her things.

She didn't have much that belonged to her except a brush, toothbrush, an old rag doll, a worn out pillow and an old sheet for a blanket. Niante had gotten most of her stuff during spring-cleaning. People would leave the stuff outside and he'd take it for her. The only thing that really belonged to her was the necklace that she'd warn around her neck since before she could remember. She never ever took it off. It was her only link to her past...

She sighed slightly and lay on the bed. It was hard and the springs were sticking out in various places. She didn't mind though. It was better then sleeping on the ground.

She soon closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She soon awoke, however, to a bright light. When she opened her eyes she saw that the necklace around her neck was glowing.

"What's going on?!" she shouted.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as something seemed to come out of the light. She put out her hand instinctively as a small hot pink device dropped into it. It looked sort of like a big wristwatch. She examined it closely.

"What is this thing?" she wondered out loud.

At that very moment the device began to glow. She gasped and dropped it going for the door. When she tried the knob she realised it was locked. Niante must have locked her in again as he often did. What a great time to get him mad. She turned to see the light again and shivered backing up as far as she could from the device and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"This isn't happening," she whispered to herself as she rocked back and forth. 

Before she could say anything more the light seemed to engulf her. She didn't even have time to let out a scream before everything went blank.


End file.
